Amnesia
by where dreams are met
Summary: "Ella perdió la memoria y voy ayudarla . Es mi mejor amiga, significa mucho para mi, estoy completamente enamorada de ella y estoy dispuesta a permanecer a su lado...al menos eso es lo que creo". "No se quien es, no se porque mi corazón se acelera cada vez que la veo, no se porque intenta ayudarme...pero quiero que permanezca a mi lado."
1. El accidente

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks**_

**_Está bien, sé que varios quieren que suba otro capítulo de mi otro fic pero la verdad es que esta historia hace tiempo que la tengo en la cabeza y sinceramente no puede evitar publicarla. _**

**_Femslash, si no te gusta no leas. _**

**_Anna y Elsa no son hermanas._**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste._**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**"**_Atención, necesitamos un medico por aquí. Hay una chica con una herida grave en la cabeza y hay otra atrapada en el auto." _

Aunque estaba atrapada, débil y casi inconsciente, las voces de los médicos, las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el suelo, las sirenas de las ambulancias y de las patrullas de policías y los susurros de las personas retumbaban en mi cabeza. No me importaba morir me importaba ella, que no sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que estaba gravemente herida por lo que podía escuchar.

"E…ll…saa"

* * *

Lo siento, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Anna, termine la secundaria y estoy a punto de comenzar la universidad. Pero vallamos al grano, Elsa es mi mejor amiga de casi toda la vida y estoy enamorada de ella.

Elsa y yo nos conocimos gracias a nuestros padres, ya que eran compañeros de trabajo. Al principio ella y yo nos llevábamos mal pero con el tiempo nuestra amistad fue creciendo. Íbamos a la misma escuela, tenemos el mismo estilo de música y a ambas nos gusta el chocolate. No sé exactamente como me enamore de ella, empecé a tener estos sentimientos cuando me dijo que tenía novio. Lo odiaba, sentía que ese idiota solo estaba ahí para separarme de Elsa. Siempre que ese imbécil se presentaba yo no podía hablar con ella, incluso me ignoraba. Llegue a pelearme con Elsa por eso y después pasamos casi dos meses sin hablarnos, yo me la pasaba llorando como una niña. Una noche ella me llamo, mi corazón casi estalla al escucharla llorar, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Cuando llego a mi casa lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme, no necesite que me lo dijera para darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, había roto con el imbécil. Esa misma noche me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga.

A pesar de todo jamás me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, tenía miedo de que me rechazara si lo hacía. Por suerte no me sentía sola, una muy quería amiga mía, Bella, también estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga y tampoco se animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos. Creo que hablar con ella acerca de lo que nos pasaba me sacaba un peso de encima.

La vida es dura, no sé si injusta. Las cosas pasan por una razón, nos guste o no.

Abrí los ojos de repente, mi respiración era casi agitada. Pude divisar un techo que no conocía y no tarde en darme cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Lo último que recuerdo es el camión impactar contra el auto.

Con algo de dificultad, logre sentarme en la cama. Unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor mío bruscamente.

"Oh Anna, gracias al cielo estas bien" sollozo mi prima Rapunzel.

Quede conmocionada ante tal gesto, apenas podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Rapunzel se apartó de mí para que mis padres pudieran abrazarme, ambos lloraban. No sabía porque, pero estaba muy feliz de verlos y mis ojos no tardaron en humedecerse por eso.

"¿Cómo te sientes hija?" pregunto mi padre.

"Bi-bien, solo un poco adolorida."

Al observarme mejor me di cuenta de que tenía una venda en el brazo, una leve herida a un costado del labio y una gasa a en la frente.

"¿Segura estas bien?" insistió preguntando mi madre.

Asentí con la cabeza como respuesta.

"¿Y recuerdas lo que paso?"

Me sonroje levemente y negué con la cabeza. Si recordaba lo que había sucedido, pero decirlo frente a mis padres me daba vergüenza. El recordar lo que paso me sobresalto y mi preocupación aumento.

"¡¿Dónde está Elsa?!" cuestione tratando de no sonar tan desesperada.

Mis padres y Rapunzel me miraron con tristeza. Puse cara de horror ante eso.

"No…" murmure en sollozos "díganme que todo está bien".

"Relájate" se apresuró a tranquilizarme mi padre "ella esta…no está muerta pero…."

"¡¿Pero qué?!" grite para que se dejara de rodeos.

"Aun no despierta. Anna, el estado de Elsa es más grave que el tuyo y tu llevas dormida por tres días" explico mi padre apretando mi mano con fuerza. "No tenemos idea si va sobrevivir" dijo eso ultimo con un nudo en la garganta.

Mi corazón se partió en dos. Me lleve la mano a la boca y cerré fuertemente los ojos tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Por favor, déjenme sola" pedí sin mirarlos.

Aunque a ninguno le gustaba la idea, los tres salieron. Yo solté un grito de furia y tristeza. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

Después de un rato el doctor me reviso. Me dijeron que mis signos vitales estaban bien y que por fortuna no tenía nada roto. Antes de salir puede escuchar a uno de los médicos decirle a la enfermera que había tenido más suerte que mi compañera, eso me destruyo por dentro. Quería mandar a todos al demonio, aunque sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa.

A la noche ya no pude resistirlo, necesitaba ver a Elsa. Con sumo cuidado y sin que nadie lo notara camine hasta la habitación 123, que era donde ella se encontraba. Lo sabía porque lo había escuchado de una de las enfermeras. Antes de entrar en ella mire de un lado a otro para asegurarme de que nadie me estaba viendo.

No puedo explicar exactamente cuál fue la expresión de mi rostro cuando vi a Elsa acostada en esa cama, con la cabeza vendada y con una mascara de oxígeno. Me dieron ganas de llorar pero me contuve, ya estaba cansada de tantas lágrimas. Me acerque a ella para luego inclinarme y depositarle un beso en la frente.

"Recupérate…te necesito conmigo."

Las malditas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

"No me importa lo que pase, solo quiero que estés aquí conmigo."

**_¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Debería continuarla?_**

**_No se preocupen, subiré otro capítulo de "Amor de verano" pronto :3 y creo que me centrare más en esa historia que en esta. _**

**_Oh….y en esta historia entrara mi segunda pareja femslash favorita._**


	2. Después del accidente

**_Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks._**

**_No pude resistir la idea de subir el segundo capítulo. Es que dio la casualidad que tenía unas horas libres en la facultad y se me vino a la cabeza esto, así que lo hice._**

**_Para los que siguen mi fic "Amor de verano", no se preocupen, prometo subir ese capítulo el viernes._**

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

Acostada en el suelo miraba como los copos de nieve caían del cielo. Creo que el invierno es una de las cosas más hermosas que existe. De niña solía decir que era mágico, ya que siempre me llamo la atención que todos los copos de nieves fueran diferentes.

Una chica de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules me tapa la vista del cielo para reemplazarlo por una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿En qué piensas pequeño yeti?" me pregunta Elsa, haciendo que me sonrojara.

"Me preguntaba porque los copos de nieves son diferentes"

"Porque son mágicos" me contesta riendo.

Elsa toma mi mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

"Anna"

"¿Si, Elsa?"

"¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?"

¿Cómo podía negarme a eso? Hacíamos muñecos de nieve desde que éramos niñas, podría decirse que era un pasatiempo para nosotras dos.

"Anna, yo te…"

Unos fuetes ronquidos me arrebataron mi bello sueño y me trajeron a la cruda realidad. Me levante molesta, rascándome la cabeza. Kristoff estaba dormido en una silla que estaba al lado de mi cama. Aún estaba en el hospital, ya tenía una semana ahí, mi médico quería que me quedara para estar cien por ciento seguro de que todo estaba bien conmigo. Lo consideraba absurdo, ya me habían hecho muchos controles, varios exámenes y ya habían comprobado que todo estaba bien, no entendía porque insistí que me quedara.

Desde que se enteró de que desperté de mi coma, Kristoff ha permanecido a mi lado y se negaba a dejarme sola. Lo quiero, él es muy importante para mí, pero sus ronquidos ya me estaban causando migraña. Tome mi almohada y se la arroje en la cara. Kristoff despertó de un salto.

"¿Pero qué te sucede?" pregunto extrañado.

"Tus ronquidos son insoportables" le respondió una voz que provenía desde la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos volteamos para ver a Bella y a Rapunzel, que tenía una bandeja con cuatro vasos de café. Con ellas estaba el pequeño Olaf, hermano menor de Elsa.

"Enserio Kristoff ¿Porque no le preguntas a alguno de los médicos si no hay algún tratamiento para tus ronquidos?" bromeo Bella.

"Cierra la boca" se enojó el Kriss, cosa que hizo que Bella soltara una carcajada.

Olaf corrió hacia mí para darme un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

"¿Cómo estas Anna?" me pregunto.

"Muy bien" le respondí acariciándole su cabello rubio platino "¿Tu como estas?"

"Aburrido" contesto enojado "Elsa se la pasa durmiendo y ya no juega conmigo y tú ya no vienes a visitarme."

Esboce una sonrisa triste, mis otros amigos hicieron lo mismo. Pobre Olaf, tan solo es un niño de seis años y no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus padres le habían contado muy poco acerca de nuestro accidente. De seguro ellos ahora estaban hablando con la doctora Jane, medico a cargo de Elsa.

Jane me caía bien, se preocupaba mucho por sus pacientes, por supuesto que todos medico lo hacen, pero ella trabajaba de una manera que para mí era especial. Revisaba a Elsa cada diez minutos, paso toda una noche sin descansar trabajando exclusivamente en ella y además, por lo que tengo entendido, casi muere y le salvo la vida.

Hablando del accidente, la policía está investigando que es lo que sucedió exactamente. Resulto ser que el camión que nos atropello estaba vacío y lo peor de todo era robado. Él dueño del vehículo había hecho la denuncia días antes del accidente y no lo habían encontrado hasta ese entonces. Mis padres están preocupados y también los de Elsa. Los míos me preguntaron si yo estaba metida en alguna cosa rara y yo les dije que no. Aunque no se en el caso de Elsa. No, me negaba a creer que ella estaba metida en cosas raras sabiendo lo bien que la conocía.

Aun así, a pesar de todo, eso no cambia las cosas. La responsable soy yo, de haber hecho las cosas de otra manera quizás Elsa ahora estaría bien.

"Anna" Olaf me saco de mis pensamientos.

"¿Si, pequeño?"

"Mis juguetes están en la habitación de Elsa ¿Podrías venir a jugar conmigo?"

"Por supuesto"

No, en realidad no quería ir porque no podía ver el estado en el que Elsa se encontraba pero no podía negarme a la dulce mirada de Olaf.

"Solo déjame charlar un rato con mis amigos y luego iré contigo ¿puede ser?" comente.

"Sí, claro. Te estaré esperando."

Olaf salió corriendo con alegría mientras mis amigos se sentaban en mi cama. Rapunzel me acerco un café.

"Es muy bondadoso lo que haces por el pequeño Olaf" me dice.

Antes de contestar le doy un sorbo a mi café.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Olaf se debe sentir un poco de lado porque sus padres están muy ocupados por la salud de Elsa."

"Pobre pequeño" comento Bella "espero que todo salga bien."

Me quede con Kristoff, Rapunzel y Bella un largo rato. Me hacía bien tenerlos al lado, no me sentía tan triste. Ninguno hablaba de cosas como la universidad o por el estado de Elsa porque sabían que nada de eso me hacía bien. Kristoff, por ejemplo, hablaba del auto que estaba arreglando con Jack y Flynn. Rapunzel y Bella me hablaban de cosas que habían hecho.

Cuando terminamos de hablar ellos decidieron irse un rato para darme tiempo a solas con Olaf. Mientras iba a la habitación de él y de Elsa iba mirando el piso y por accidente me lleve por delante a alguien.

"Lo siento ¿estás bien?" me dijo tomando de mis brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me di cuenta de que se trataba de una muchacha de cabello corto, castaño y ojos marrones. Su vestimenta me recordaba a la de Elsa, usaba un buzo de color verde con la marca Element, jean azul y zapatillas de color blanco marca Topper. Note que tenía una gasa a un costado de la frente.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" asegure apartándome de ella.

"Que bien, me torturaría la idea de haber lastimando a una linda chica." bromeo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y también sonreí.

"Como tú digas" dije.

Camine hacia adelante para intentar seguir mi camino pero la extraña chica volvió a ponerse delante de mío.

"Espera ¿Te vas a ir sin darme tu teléfono, pecosa?"

¿Pecosa? Hacía tiempo que no estuchaba ese apodo. Elsa solía decirme así pero luego decidió cambiarlo por pequeño yeti.

"Normalmente no suelo darle mi números a desconocidos."

"He… pero yo ya no soy una desconocida. Acabo de decir que eres linda."

Rei por el comentario.

"Lo siento, pero creo que con eso no es suficiente. Ni siquiera sé que te paso en la frente."

En realidad, lo correcto sería decir ni siquiera se tu nombre, pero tenía ganas de jugar un poco con la chica.

"¿Qué? ¿Esto?" señalo su herida "no es nada, sucede cuando andas en skate sin casco."

Increíble, a Elsa le sucedió lo mismo en más de una ocasión. Varias veces olvidaba ponerse el casco cuando andaba en su skate y había salido lastimada por eso.

"¿Y a ti que te paso?" pregunto la chica notando alguna de mis heridas que ya estaban casi sanas y mi pijama.

"Accidente de auto, pero estoy bien. Sinceramente no veo la hora de regresar a mi casa"

"Ho, ya veo, es una alivio que estés bien. En todo caso, cuando regreses a tu casa puedo llamarte y podemos hablar un rato"

Volví a reír.

"Lo siento, pero creo que será para la próxima."

Esta vez seguí mi camino sin interrupción. Pude notar que la chica se mordió el labio y estoy segura de que mantuvo su mirada clavada en mí hasta que desaparecí de su vista.

Al llegar a la habitación de Elsa, Olaf me recibió con otro abrazo. Trate de no mirar la cama donde se encontraba su hermana. Desde el momento en que empecé a jugar con Olaf intente no mirar y hacia fuerza para no llorar.

"Anna ¿Por qué mi hermana no despierta?" preguntó el niño.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por al pregunta.

"No estoy muy segura"

"¿Crees que este bajo un hechizos?"

Mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse. No estaba bien mentirle a un niño, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo explicarle que Elsa estaba en coma.

"Es posible."

"¿Y porque no le das un beso?"

"¿Qué?" trate de contenerme para no gritar.

"Es que en los cuentos dicen que con un beso de amor te despierta siempre. ¿Podrías hacerlo? es que en verdad quiero que Elsa despierte."

"Olaf…"

"Por favor, Anna. Ella te quiere mucho más que una amiga, Elsa me lo dijo."

¿Elsa le dijo eso a Olaf?

Está bien, aunque sonaba tonto e infantil tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo más que nada porque quería sentir los labios que no llegaron a tocarme el día del incidente.

Me levante del piso donde estábamos jugando y camine hacia la cama de Elsa. En ese momento ella ya no usaba la máscara de oxígeno. Mire a Olaf otra vez y él me daba ánimos para que lo hiciera. Con eso volví a mirar a Elsa y me incline más y más hacia su rostro, ya estaba cerca de sus labios.

"Mmm…"

Me aparte de golpe y retrocedí.

Elsa había abierto los ojos.

_**Momento de pausa. ¿Se dieron cuenta de quién es la chica que estaba hablando con Anna? **_

_**En verdad agradezco los comentarios. Me pone súper feliz que la historia les guste y espero no decepcionarlos. Saludos :)**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. ¿Quien eres?

**_Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks_**

_**Mis queridos lectores, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten :) **_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando y, con fuerza, trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Tenía ganas de correr hacia ella y darle un abrazo, pero algo me lo impedía. Sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Elsa se había sentado y había coloca sus manos en su cabeza como si tratara de calmar un fuerte dolor. Miro directamente hacia mí una vez que aparto sus manos. No parecía ser una mirada de felicidad o algo parecido, más bien era fría y vacía, era como si estuviese viendo a una perfecta desconocida.

"¡Elsa!" grito la voz infantil de Olaf.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par y miro hacia el niño que corrió hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. Esto no duro mucho ya que Elsa se apresuró a apartarlo de un fuerte empujón, lo que causo que Olaf cayera sentado al piso. Me apresure a ir hacia el para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" pregunto molesto el niño mientras se aferraba a mis brazos para ponerse de pie.

"¿Qui…quién eres?"

Mi corazón estallo e instintivamente lleve mi mano hacia mi rostro para cubrir mis ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas. No, esto no podía estar pasando, debía ser una broma.

"¿Cómo que quien soy?" pregunto Olaf molesto, acercándose más a ella. "Soy tu hermano."

"¿Hermano?" Elsa puso sus manos en su cabeza "¿Qué…esta sucediendo? yo…"

La frase fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Pude escuchar el grito ahogado de la madre de Elsa, Lisa, que, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia su hija para poder abrazarla mientras que su esposo solo se quedaba parado en la puerta en estado de shock. Yo intente detenerla, pero ya era tarde porque, apenas la toco, Elsa la empujo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Olaf. Lisa quedo estupefacta ante tal reacción.

"Ca…cariño ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Elsa sacudió la cabeza de forma molesta, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Todo esto la estaba alterando, se sentía confundida y no cabía duda de que tanta gente la empezaba a irritar.

"No se…" se rasco la cabeza de forma violenta "no se nada…no sé quiénes son."

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

Todos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la mujer de cabello castaño, lacio, de ojos celes, que usaba una bata blanca, pantalones oscuros y llevaba un anotador en la mano. Era la doctora Jane. Lisa se acercó a ella con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarla.

"Doctora, nuestra hija…no nos reconoce."

Jane se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza, al parecer esto era algo que se estaba esperando.

"Necesito que todos salgan a fuera enseguida."

Obedecimos sin chistar. Yo corrí hacia mi habitación y lo primero que hice ahí fue recostarme en la cama y largarme a llorar. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así, regrese a la realidad cuando una fuerte mano me acaricio la espalda. Me levante y me di cuenta de que era Kristoff, que me miraba con preocupación. Negué con la cabeza y lo abrace, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. El me acaricio con suavidad el cabello, no iba a preguntarme que es lo que me pasaba porque sabía que lo primero que necesitaba era descargarme del todo. Eso era una de las cosas que me gustaban de él, sabían de qué manera reaccionar cada vez que me sentía mal.

_**Fin Anna Pov**_

* * *

Elsa estaba abrazada sus piernas y se mecía de adelante hacia atrás. Se sentía perdida en un mundo lleno de desconocidos, no sabía quién era y su mente era un rompecabezas que parecía no tener solución.

Elsa se alarmo al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. La persona que entro era la mujer que le había pedido a todos que se fueran. Trato de controlar sus nervios cuando vio que se acercaba más a ella.

"No te asustes" dijo la doctora Jane esbozando una sonrisa amigable. "Me alegra saber que por fin despertaste, Elsa."

Elsa, todo el mundo le decía así ¿acaso era ella?

"Por favor, déjame presentarme" continuo hablando Jane. "Soy la doctora Jane Porter, he estado peleando todo estos días para que te mejores. Me gustaría poder revisarte. "

No obtuvo respuesta, Elsa solo se limitó a mirar para otro lado. Jane no se molestó, ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con pacientes de ese estilo, incluso tuvo casos peores.

"Déjame ayudarte" volvió a pedir la doctora "muchas personas están preocupadas por ti".

Pero Elsa no conocía ninguna de esas personas así que no le importaba.

"Prometo que será rápido, y si tu no quieres hablar lo entenderé."

Elsa dejo de abrazar sus piernas y las estiro por la cama, acto seguido miro a Jane.

"Estoy asustada" admitió.

"Lo sé, pero no tienes por qué temer" Jane se llevó a la mano al corazón. "Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que te sientas bien."

"¿Y…y que es lo que me hará?"

"Bueno, primero te revisare aquí y luego necesito hacerte unas radiografías para ver cómo has evolucionado, ahí necesitare ayuda de algunos enfermeros."

"No…ellos…tanta gente me pone nerviosa."

"Lo sé, créeme que te comprendo. Pero yo estaré contigo, asegúrate de estarme mirando fijamente ¿está bien?"

Elsa asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

"Muy bien .Otra cosa, tus padres de seguro quieren verte, sé que para ti suena incomodo pero después ya no será tan así, lo prometo."

"De acuerdo."

Unos veinte minutos después, Jane termino de revisa a Elsa y salió de la habitación. Lisa y John, padre de Elsa, se acercaron a hablar con ella.

"¿Y bien doctora?" preguntó Jhon.

"Seré honesta, su hija sufre de una amnesia postraumática. Generalmente es causada por una lesión en la cabeza que no penetra el cráneo."

"¿Pero… recuperara su memoria?"

"No lo sé, la duración de la amnesia está relacionada con el grado de daño causado. Las últimas radiografías que le hice a Elsa revelaron una rotura bastante seria y debo admitir que su hija es una chica muy fuerte. Muchos con ese tipo de daño no saben ni hablar. Ahora, si me disculpan, regresare de inmediato, tengo que preparar los exámenes que se le harán y después de eso tengo que ir a ver otra paciente."

Lisa y Jhon asintieron con la cabeza mientras Jane pasaba al lado suyo. La madre de Elsa se sentó en un asiento que estaba en el pasillo del hospital, y que justo estaba al lado de la habitación de su hija, oculto su rostro en sus mánanos y se largó a llorar. Su espeso se sentó al lado de ella para tranquilizarla. Esto no iba a hacer fácil, para su hija eran unos perfectos desconocidos y la vida que tenía hecha iba a ser diferente de ahora en más, a menos claro…que ocurriera un milagro.

* * *

Anna despertó con los ojos hinchados, aún estaba abrazada a Kristoff, quien dormía y roncaba como un oso. Al sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta de que Bella y Rapunzel también estaban dormidas en las sillas que estaban en la habitación. Al mirar el reloj de su teléfono, Anna se dio cuenta que eran las siete y media de la tarde, sus padres de seguro llegarían pronto. Ellos la visitaban dos veces al día, una vez a la tarde y una vez a la mañana. Si pudieran se quedarían todo el día con Anna pero como el trabajo se los impedía les resultaba difícil. A Anna eso no le molestaba, todos lo que ellos hacían lo hacía por su bien y además ya habían faltado mucho a su jornada laboral a causa de esto.

Anna volvió a llorar cuando la imagen de Elsa se le vino a la cabeza.

"No llores"

La rubia fresa miro hacia donde estaba su prima, quien había dicho esas palabras. Bella también estaba despierta y la miraba con preocupación. Rapunzel se levantó solo para poder abrazar a Anna. A causa de esto Kristoff se terminó despertando y se hizo a un lado para darles espacio a las dos chicas.

"Ya, tranquila ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Anna se secó las lágrimas y tomo aire para poder hablar.

"Elsa despertó."

"Paro eso es una buena noticia" dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa en el rostro que pronto se borró al ver que su prima negaba con la cabeza.

"Perdió la memoria."

"¿Qué?" interrumpió Bella gritando "¿Estas segura? quizás se trata solo de…"

"¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!" le respondió Anna también gritando. "Bella, no soy estúpida, aparto a su propio hermano y a su propia madre de un empujón y cuando me vio lo hizo con frialdad."

Bella se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared para luego dejarse caer al piso. Rapunzel y Kristoff también soltaron unas lágrimas.

Todos ellos querían muchísimo a Elsa. Elsa era una persona amable, alegre y siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Jamás le había hecho daño a alguien, el accidente ni siquiera había sido su culpa, cosa que ponía más mal a Anna ya que ella se sentía algo responsable. Solo pararon de llorar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a la doctora Jane.

"Hola" saludo con amargura. "Anna, tu medico tuvo una urgencia así que seré yo quien te vea ahora y quisiera hacerlo a solas.

Eso frase fue suficiente para que Kristoff, Rapunzel y Bella salieran de la habitación. Anna se mantuvo callada en todo el tiempo que la doctora estuvo revisándola. Una vez que termino, Jane escribió unas cosas en su anotador.

"Bien, le diré a tus padres que para mañana ya podrás regresar a casa."

"¿Cómo esta Elsa?" pregunto Anna como si no hubiera escuchado lo que al doctora le había dicho.

Con suma tranquilidad, Jane guardo la birome con la que estaba escribiendo en el bolsillo de su bata y se sentó en la punta de la cama de la muchacha.

"Creí que nunca lo preguntarías."

Anna la miro con seriedad, esperando que le dijera lo que ella ya suponía. Jane le explico lo mismo que a los padres de Elsa. Se hizo un largo minuto de silencio después de que termino de hablar.

"Quiero ir a verla." pidió Anna en voz baja.

"Lo siento, pero me temo que por ahora es mejor que ella este tranquila. Se puso muy nerviosa cuando volvió a ver a sus padres."

"Pero necesito verla" reitero la más joven.

"Ya lo sé, pero debes dejar que ella descanse, te prometo que mañana antes de irte dejare que la veas. Y, por favor, te ruego que no te escabullas a su habitación esta noche como lo has hecho desde que despertaste.

Anna se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

Si, Jane ya había visto como Anna entraba y salía de la habitación. No le había dicho nada porque sabía que la muchacha era sumamente cuidadosa y no había causado ningún problema. Pero esta vez no quería arriesgarse, si Elsa llegaba despertar de repente podría asustarse y quien sabe lo que ocurriría, y lo menos que Jane quería meterse en problemas con su jefe.

"Está bien" hablo Anna al fin "esperare hasta mañana."

Jane sonrió con satisfacción y le paso la mano por la cabeza.

Esa noche Anna no podía dormir, en su cabeza solo estaba Elsa. La había perdido…No, no la había perdido, aún seguía siendo su mejor amiga, aún seguía siendo la persona que amaba. No estaba muerta, eso era lo importante. Y entonces a Anna se le vino una frase a la cabeza "_No importa lo que pase, solo quiero que estés aquí conmigo."_

Al fin y al cabo Elsa estaba con ella y Anna iba a tener que luchar si quería que, aunque sea, la mirara de forma amigable. Era eso, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que permanecer a su lado, tenía que volver a ser la misma de antes de alguna manera.

_**N a: **__Bueno, espero les haya gustado. _

_Oigan, por si no lo saben, Jane Porter es el personaje de la película Tarzan._

**_Gorgino: _**Lamento_ desilusionarte pero te aseguro que Elsa y Anna van a tardar en besarse jij. _

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :)_

_Saludos_

_Deja tu comentario ;) _


	4. Soy Anna

**_Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks_**

_**Mis queridos lectores, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten :) **_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Ya casi estaba todo listo, Anna estaba terminando de guardar su pijama en el bolso mientras sus padres hablaban con el médico y Rapunzel la esperaba en el pasillo. Ella y Anna eran primas pero, por desgracia de la vida, Rapunzel perdió a sus padres en un accidente de auto. La pobre chica estuvo deprimida por meses. A veces ver a su tío le hacía mal, ya que el parecido entre él y su padre era mucho y solo se llevaban un año de diferencia, siendo el padre de Anna un año mayor que el de Rapunzel. Solo salió adelante gracias a Anna, ya que está permanentemente estaba a su lado; lloraba con ella, la sacaba de la casa porque sabía que si se quedaba encerrada la depresión sería más fuerte, hacia todo tipo de cosas para que estuviera contenta y por supuesto la hacía reír. Anna pudo imaginar cómo se puso su prima cuando se enteró de su accidente y de seguro casi vuelve a entrar en una depresión. Por fortuna, estaba todo bien y ahora ella regresaría a casa.

Una vez que termino todo, la pecosa coloco la mochila en su hombro y salió de la habitación para dirigirse dónde estaban sus familiares. Ellos la estaban esperando con la doctora Jane, quien le sonrió cuando llego. Ninguno dijo nada al principio, su padre solo tomo su bolso mientras la doctora le colocaba la mano en su hombro.

"Bien Anna, te hice una promesa así que ahora podrás ver a tu amiga."

Sonrojada, Anna asintió con la cabeza y acompaño a Jane hacia a la habitación 123. La más joven empezó a sentirse nerviosa, apenas pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche debido a que trataba de imaginarse que le diría a Elsa cuando la viera. Obviamente que tenía miedo, miedo de que la rechazara igual que como había hecho con su hermano y su madre.

"Vamos, no tengas miedo" dijo Jane dándole un golpecito en la espalda. "Ella está un poco más tranquila y me asegure de ponerla al tanto de tu visita. Ahora, si llega a enloquecer no dudare en usar un sedante esta vez" dijo eso ultimo como para ella misma.

Anna soltó una risa. Esperaba que Jane no llegara a ese extremo.

"Bien, estaré por aquí cerca."

Cuando Jane se apartó la muchacha dejo escapar un pesado suspiro. Temblorosamente, llevo su mano al picaporte y lo giro a un lado. Al entrar casi le da un ataque, Elsa esteba a punto de caer al suelo porque intentaba pararse. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni de hacerse la idea de que esa chica no la reconocía. Anna solo reacciono y en un ágil movimiento tomo a Elsa de la cintura antes de consiguiera tocar el suelo.

"¿En que estas pensado?" la regaño Anna. La recargo más en sus brazos cuando sintió que se resbalaba.

La pecosa camino hacia delante y de alguna forma se las ingenió para que Elsa se sentara en la cama. Al apartarse la miro molesta.

"¿En qué pesabas? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que tu estado es delicado? ¿Y si yo no llegaba a tiempo? Tienes suerte de que conseguí atraparte, y de sostenerte, eres más alta que yo."

"Perdón."

Solo al escuchar esa única palabra Anna volvió a la realidad. Elsa tenía la fría mirada del día anterior, pero al observarla con más detención se dio cuenta que sus ojos reflejaban miedo y daban la sensación de que estuviera hablando con un niño perdido. Se sintió una tonta en ese momento, había regañado a Elsa como lo hacía cada vez que se mandaba alguna tontería cuando en realidad la persona que tenía en frente era otra.

"No, no…yo lo siento, no debí tratarte así" se disculpó Anna sonrojándose levemente. "¿Qué es lo que tratabas de hacer?"

"Yo…solo quería caminar, es que llevo mucho tiempo aquí sentada y casi no puedo sentir las piernas."

"Ya-ya veo pero…debes esperar a la doctora venga y te diga que hacer y además creo que vas a necesitar algún tipo de terapia."

"Entiendo. ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres enfermera?"

Eso fue un puñal al corazón, Anna podría jurar que le faltaba aire para respirar. Cerró los ojos y trago saliva. Esto era algo que iba a pasar, lo había visto antes, pero fue más duro de lo que pensó, era algo difícil de digerir.

"No, yo soy tu…amiga. Estuve aquí ayer cuando despertaste pero no pudimos hablar ya que…te asustaste."

Se hizo unos minutos de silencio, los ojos de Elsa empezaban a incomodar a Anna y ella desvió un poco la mirada. Esto no duro mucho, Anna se estremeció cuando sintió unos fríos dedos tocar herida que estaba a un costado de su labio. Volvió su vista donde estaba Elsa, aún tenía esa mirada seria, pero esta vez podía notar preocupación en ella.

"¿Quién te lastimo?"

"No me lastimaron, me lo hice en un accidente." respondió Anna con timidez.

"Tú eras la que venía conmigo" murmuro Elsa después de retirar los dedos y vacilar un rato, cosa que dejo sorprendida a Anna. "La doctora me dijo que tuve un accidente de auto y que una amiga venia conmigo ¿eras tú?"

Anna suspiro con amargura, por un momento creyó que Elsa la recordaba. Pero vamos, tenía que empezar a ser realistas, si en algún momento se acordaba de ella sería más adelante, a su debido tiempo, si el destino lo permitía.

"Si, yo iba contigo. Un camión nos chocó por detrás y atravesaste el vidrio del parabrisas mientras que yo quede atrapada en el auto, también me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero no fue tan serio."

"¿Y porque tu quedaste atrapada en el auto y yo no?"

"Porque yo tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad" Anna movió sus dedos disimuladamente para calmar sus nervios, ya suponía lo que Elsa iba a preguntar ahora.

"¿Y porque yo no tenía cinturón?"

"Porque te lo quitaste."

"¿Y porque me lo quite? Las cejas de Elsa se fruncieron.

Anna ya no sabía qué hacer. Si le decía a Elsa porque se lo había quitado posiblemente enloquecería o bien la miraría de otra manera y quizás ni siquiera volvería a hablarle, cosa que no podría soportar.

Llámenlo como quieran, suerte, o mala suerte, depende de cómo lo quieran ver. Justo antes de pudiera decir una palabra unos fuertes gritos, histéricos, se escuchó afuera de la habitación. La pelirroja los reconoció enseguida, esto no iba hacer bueno, al menos para Elsa.

"_3, 2, 1" _pensó Anna y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a una hermosa chica de ojos celestes y cabello largo, rubio, ondulado.

"Hola Odette" saludo Anna sin mirar atrás, aunque sabía que la chica ni siquiera iba contestarle, no por cruel si no por histérica.

"¡Oh, mi querida Elsita!"

Elsa la miro asustada pero Odette no se dio cuenta de eso. La extraña corrió hacia ella, apartando a Anna unos centímetros, y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que Elsa ya no podía respirar.

"¿Es verdad lo que dicen primita?" pregunto Odette dando un paso atrás de ella y presionando sus mejillas. "¿Ya no reconoces a nadie?... ¿No te acuerdas de mí?"

Anna se dio cuenta del pánico de Elsa. No podía separar a Odette aunque quisiera, lo único que lograría es que esta se ofenda y a causa de eso armara un estrago.

"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunto con severidad la doctora Jane, que estaba parada en la puerta con una mano en su cardera y con la otra sosteniendo el anotador.

Abruptamente, Odette alejo las manos del rostro de su prima y las escondió detrás de su espalda. Sin embargo, Jane no era ninguna tonta y por la expresión que tenía Elsa ya se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Lamentablemente, lo que la doctora iba hacer ahora perjudicaba tanto a Odette como a Anna.

"Muy bien, las dos afuera" ordeno Jane haciéndose a un lado y apuntando con su anotador el pasillo del hospital. "Quiero a mi paciente tranquila."

Odette asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y camino hacia la salida. Anna la siguió pero dos manos que tiraron de su brazo se lo impidieron. Jane se quedó sorprendida, Odette también, aunque en parte sentía algo de celos. Anna, ella no tenía palabras para explicar cómo se sentía en ese momento.

La pelirroja se giró hacia Elsa, con tan solo verla a los ojos se pudo dar cuenta de que le decía "_quédate"_.

Jane le dio un empujoncito a Odette para saliera y luego se acercó al oído de Anna.

"Avísame si Elsa consigue leer esto" le dijo colocando un papel en su mano.

Las dos únicas chicas que quedaron en la habitación no rompieron contacto visual en ningún momento, no se dieron cuenta de cuando Jane y la otra _loca de remate_, como Bella solía decirle, salieron y Anna apenas podía sentir el papelito en su mano.

"¿Que…sucede?" pregunto Anna.

La rubia rompió el contacto visual para ver su mano, lo que la dejo extrañanda.

"Yo…quería saber tu nombre." Elsa aparto la mano para colocarla en su cuello.

Anna se limitó a sonreír. A pesar de que le dolía el hecho de que Elsa no la reconociera, se ponía contenta porque ella intentaba acercarse y no la rechazaba.

"Anna, mi nombre es Anna."

Antes de seguir la conversación la muchacha con dos trenzas decidió prestarle atención al papel que Jane le entrego. En él decía _tres tristes tigres comían trigo en un trigal_. Anna se rasco la cabeza y extendió su otro brazo para darle el papel a Elsa.

"¿Puedes leer esto?"

Elsa tomo el papel y lo miro, quedándose uno minutos en silencio antes de contestar.

"Tres tristes tigres comían trigo en un trigal" una vez que termino la rubia miro a la otra chica esperando algún tipo de explicación.

"La doctora me pidió que tú lo leyeras."

Anna miro su reloj, ya era momento de irse. Sus padres de seguro ya querían regresar a casa.

"Bueno, será mejor que me valla. Yo eh…espero verte pronto supongo."

Elsa le contesto con un ligero movimiento en la cabeza.

Anna fue retrocediendo, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que al final salió del cuarto. Las cosas no habían salido tan mal dentro de todo, pero aun así iba a tener que esforzarse un poco más si quería acercarse.

Rapunzel la estaba esperando pero no se dio cuenta de que había salido ya que estaba muy concentrada en su celular. No estaba sola, Odette se encontraba a su lado y estaba mirándose a un espejo de bolsillo mientras se pintaba los labios. No vio a sus padres, de seguro la estaba esperando ya afuera, con el auto… ¡El auto! a Anna le daba pánico en tan solo pensar que se tenía que subir de nuevo a un auto. Ya había tenido algunas pesadillas reviviendo el día del accidente, incluso había soñado que Elsa no sobrevivía.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, camino hacia donde estaba su prima. Rapunzel levanto la vista al sentir que alguien se acercaba y sonrió. Odette, por otro lado, guardo su lápiz labial para luego sacar su delineador.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" preguntó Rapunzel.

"No estuvo tan mal, me sentí triste cuando no me reconoció pero al menos no me aparto de su lado."

"Bueno ya, no te luzcas solo porque mi prima no te rechazo" comento Odette cerrando su espejo y bajando su delineador.

Anna soltó una pequeña carcajada. Odette no era mala, solo que Elsa era como un tesoro para ella. A pesar de tener la misma edad, la trataba como un niño, la abraza con fuerza, le daba besitos en la mejilla y a veces le daba órdenes. Elsa no se molestaba por eso, había ocasiones en que le hacía bromas pesadas y Odette se ponía como loca.

"Oh vamos ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan enojada?" cuestiono Rapunzel.

"Problemas románticos" contesto Odette.

Anna sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado. Está bien, ella solo quería a Elsa, pero en parte desearía tener la vida amorosa tan activa como la tenia Odette. Debió haberle dado su teléfono a esa chica que conoció el día anterior. Un momento ¿Por qué pensaba en la chica del día anterior? No estaba interesada en ella ¿o sí? Era linda chica y parecía agradable.

"¿En quién piensas?"

La voz de Odette saco a Anna de sus extraños pensamientos. Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que la rubia la miraba con picardía, lo cual la hizo sonrojar.

"Yo…yo no pienso en nadie." se defendió la pecosa.

"A mí no me engañas. Estas roja como un tomate, eso quiere decir que estás pensando en alguien" argumento la prima de Elsa, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Yo no estoy pensando en nadie!...Ya vámonos, quiero salir de aquí."

Anna camino hacia adelante como si nada. Odette no estaba muy convencida con su respuesta pero prefirió dejar las cosas así y se despidió de Rapunzel para ir hacia donde estaban sus tíos.

Anna, seguida por Rapunzel, fue hasta la oficina de Jane para decirle que Elsa había conseguido leer el papel. La doctora agradeció por la información y la despidió con un abrazo, también le dijo que contara con ella por si llegaba a necesitarla. Después la pelirroja abrazo a su prima y caminaron hacia a la entrada. Al salir los padres de Anna ya habían estacionado en frente de la puerta. Anna retrocedió inconscientemente, Rapunzel la sostuvo por miedo a que cayera al suelo. Kate y Harry, padres de la pecosa, fueron hacia su hija preocupados.

"¿Estas bien cariño?" preguntó el padre abrazándola.

Anna negó con la cabeza, con pánico, tratando de retroceder hacia atrás aunque era imposible ya que su padre no se lo permitía.

"No quiero subir" dijo Anna casi con lágrimas en los ojos. "No quiero subir papa, tengo miedo."

Harry la abrazo con más fuerza y le acaricio el cabello.

"Tranquila cariño, estarás bien, te prometo que nada malo te pasara."

No fue suficiente para convencer a Anna, pero lograron subirla al auto. Rapunzel le puso el cinturón de seguridad y se mantuvo abrazada a ella.

Mientras tanto en una ventana del hospital había una muchacha de cabello rubio platino con las manos y la cabeza apoyadas contra el vidrio. Los hombros le temblaban, también los dedos, apretaba fuertemente los dietes y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos empañados.

Elsa consiguió levantarse al rato que Anna se fue, y de repente se sintió triste sin saber porque. Busco en lo más profundo de su mente, algo que le dijera porque estaba así, pero no había nada, solo oscuridad.

_**N A:**__Bueno chicos, es momento de hacer una pausa. Les agradezco a todos por seguir la historia, son geniales :) _

_Con respecto a la chica que conoció Anna, déjeme decirles que aparecerá en los próximos capítulos. _

_Una pregunta ¿Saben quién es Odette?_

_**Krystelcg19:**__Wow muchas gracias :3, me alegra mucho lo que dices._

_**Eternally paradox:**____Pues aunque no lo creas, si tengo pensado poner a Jim, tendrá un pequeño papel, aunque dudaba al principio ponerlo. Tengo pensado en poner varios personajes._

_**BrenBren****: **__No te voy a odiar por eso XD jeje, repite todo lo que quieras. Perdón si son algo cortos, es depende como tenga la imaginación. Tratare de que sean más largos. _

_Saludos, no olviden de comentar._


End file.
